<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner then Dessert by Antori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545722">Dinner then Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antori/pseuds/Antori'>Antori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dinner then Dessert [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner then Dessert, F/M, Fiction, Filet Minon, Multi, Sex, Smut, Soft Porn, lips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antori/pseuds/Antori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple sit down to a romantic dinner alone.<br/>They cannot keep their eyes off each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dinner then Dessert [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170698</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner then Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You invite me over for a nice quiet dinner. Filet Tenderloin in a red wine sauce paired with a fine bottle of champagne.  The candle is lit in the center of the table. There is no music. We don't need it. We sit in silence. Golden wonderful silence.   </p><p>We sit and stare at each other marveling at our every move. No talking is necessary. We are just happy being in the presence of the other. This love runs deep within our souls. You are a gift. A priceless gift, your presence, and no one else has it in the world but me. I know you feel the same.  </p><p>I watch as you pick up your fork and knife,  carefully cutting into juicy and tender and perfectly prepared filet. You raise your fork, look up at me slowly, and pause right before taking a bite.  With eyes engaged in mine you ever so slowly place the fork in your mouth, lingering there, tasting it with your tongue and you let me watch you eat with painstaking deliberation. Your eyes do not move from mine.  </p><p>I hear the clink from the fork touch your plate.</p><p>We do not finish dinner. </p><p>You get up from the dining table and grab my hand.  You let me go first up the stairs and you are not very far behind. I can feel your breath at my back. </p><p>I stand in the center of your bedroom surrounded by everything of you. Color, sight, scent. I am surrounded. I do not want to leave. </p><p>I feel you now standing behind me yet you do not touch me. You are so close and the tension is palpable and it seems as though the air around us changes to mold to us both.  There is beautiful silence and you being so near to me yet so far. </p><p>Your hands delicately touch my shoulders and neck, like you are touching a priceless piece of expensive glass.<br/>
You are guiding me from behind and gently push my stomach up against the wall. I am pinned by the entirety of your body. I cannot move now and I can't say that I care to. I would let you do whatever you wanted with me. </p><p> </p><p>Your hand slips down my front. Sweetly opening the tender folds of the forbidden. You are teasing me there and keeping me against the wall, pressing your manhood up against the small of my lower back. Writhing against me. Teasing, teasing, teasing. Bringing me and carrying me up the mountain and back down again. </p><p> </p><p>Stopping abruptly you whirl me around to face you.  I am delirious with lust and I stare at you in wonder. You stop touching me completely yet you are moving forward to me. It is the slowest, most energetically tender kiss I have ever had in my life and now I am lightheaded with electricity. </p><p> </p><p>Your lips linger briefly and I can feel delicate breathe. </p><p> </p><p>"You are mine." You say to me as you push me towards the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Only mine" </p><p> </p><p>I succumb entirely to you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work in progress. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. It is also my very first post ever!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>